AN ACCIDENT WAITING TO HAPPEN
by victoriafanfics
Summary: Just as Connie and Jacob are getting used to single life after having split up, a life-threatening accident occurs and shakes up there lives. But the question is, will it bring them closer together or push them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ Hi! I have written many fan fictions for Downton Abbey that I have not yet posted on this new account, but this is my first ever Casualty fan fiction. Connie and Jacob have been favourites of mine since I first saw them together. They just have so much character that I had to write about them. The possibilities were endless but I decided to begin here.**

 ** _Diclamer:_ I would just like to point out that I do not own Casualty or any of it's characters and I do not profit from anything I write, it's just a fun pass time.  
**

 **Ok, so all I have left to say is I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! The first chapter is quite short but it's just a sort of introduction that serves as a sort of taster, if you will.**

* * *

It was six o clock in the morning, the moon was still visible and the rain was as heavy as ever. Connie didn't pay any attention to anything outside of the car apart from the road; it was all routine to her. Every day she woke up at the same time, had her coffee and breakfast, slipped into a designer outfit she had planned the night before, grabbed her car keys and left the house. Every day was exactly the same; especially now that Grace had gone back to America for a couple of weeks to spend some time with her father. Her life seemed rather dull now that she and Jacob were no longer together. He seemed to have brought a lot of unpredictability into her life, she never knew what each day would bring when he was around. She liked that... but whatever bit of unpredictability he had brought into her life, he had taken with him when they had split up. Now, she was back to her predictable everyday life. She didn't regret her decision to leave him though. Of course she didn't. What kind of mother would she be if she had chosen her boyfriend over her own daughter? She had just got Grace back, she couldn't and wouldn't lose her again. She had made the right choice, she was sure of it. At least, she pretended to be.  
She was suddenly surprised that she was even thinking about Jacob in that way again. She hadn't thought about him for a while. Come to think of it, she didn't want to be thinking about him - she wanted a fresh start for her and Grace - but now that she had allowed herself to feel something for him again, she just couldn't clear her mind of him. It was enough to make her angry. Why was he such an influence on her? She was a strong and independant woman, she always had been and she didn't intend to stop now. She didn't need a man in her life. She didn't have time for a man anyway. She hardly even had any time to herself these days, for God's sake!  
With one swift movement, she reached out and turned the radio off. She didn't want to be listening to depressing love songs on her way to work. Perhaps that was the reason Jacob had suddenly re-entered her mind, she thought. Maybe the music she had been listening to had subconsciously triggered some sort of emotion inside of her that was linked to Jacob. That must be it, she decided.  
Just at that moment, her mercedes slowed down before coming to a sudden hault. She looked confused for a second before turning the keys and trying to restart her car. After numerous failed attemps, she slammed the keys down on the passenger seat and sighed.  
"And here's me thinking my life was too predictable," she murmured before looking around to see if there were any cars behind her. Well, at least she wasn't holding anyone up she thought.  
She couldn't just sit there, she realised. She quickly inspected the inside of the car and nothing seemed to be amiss. She lifted her head and stared at the bonnet for a second and sighed again. There was no way she was stepping out into the rain - wearing her new Louboutins - to go poking around inside the bonnet of her car. Having almost immediately decided that she needed professional assistance, she picked up her phone and dialed the number for the breakdown serivce.  
After arguing with the man on the other end of the phone, she had been told that someone would be there within half an hour to fix her car. Half an hour, was that supposed to be a joke. Looking down at her watch, she realised she had waited long enough. She had a meeting with the board that she had to get to for which she couldn't be late.  
Enough is enough, she thought. She picked up her handbag, pulled up the collar on her coat and grabbed her umberella. As soon as she opened the car door, up went the umberella and she rushed round to the boot. Unzipping her sports bag, she pulled out a pair of trainers and swapped them for her heels before closing the boot and locking the car. Now that she had comfortable footwear, she decided to walk the rest of the way to the hospital and hope that she wasn't late.

Jacob had yet again slept in. This was the fifth day in a row. He knew he had better start actually getting out of bed when his alarm went off but he couldn't resist the temptation of his bed. That wasn't the only reason, of course. Since Connie had ended their relationship, the excitment he used to feel for going to work just wasn't there anymore. In the short time he and Connie had been together, he had gotten to know her quite well and one thing he knew for sure was that when she had made up her mind, there was no changing it. He had tried and failed to change her mind and he was slowly accepting that there relationship was now purely professional. He didn't need a girl holding him back anyway. At least now he could drink beer and watch the match with his mates or go out drinking and return in the early hours of the morning without having to explain himself to anyone. He was a free man now, and it felt good.

He put the last piece of toast into his mouth before putting on his helmet and climbing onto his motorbike. It was on rainy days like this that he wished he owned a car.  
As he drove over the bridge, he noticed that the trafic had slowed down a bit and he peered around the car in front to see what was holding them up.  
"I knew I had a bike for a reason," he laughed to himself as he overtook the line of cars. He soon found the reason for the hold-up as he squeezed past the car at the front of the queue. He was just about to carry on on his way when he realised that the car holding everyone up belonged to Connie. He looked back at it a couple of times as he drove off but there was no sign of her so he didn't think much of it.  
Just a couple of hundred meters down the road, he spotted a familiar figure dressed in black, walking alongside the road desperately trying to avoid the puddles.  
"Connie," he shouted as he pulled up behind her and removed his helmet.  
At the sound of his voice she jumped. What was he doing here? She thought. It was typical really, that he should be the one to just pull up and rescue her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him.  
"Good morning," she said after clearing her throat. This was the first time the two of them had spoken to each other outside of work since they had broken up. All of a sudden she felt rather uncomfortable. Honsestly, why did he have to pull up? Her car had already broken down in the middle of the road and now she was standing in the rain, facing the one person she did not want to see and was most likely missing an important meeting. Could it get any worse?  
Jacob examined her from head to toe and couldn't help but smirk when he noticed her choice of footwear.  
"Nice shoes," he said, the corner of his lips curling up.  
Connie didn't even answer his pointless remark, she simply stared at him and sighed.  
"You know," he continued, "you should really have checked the weather before you decided to walk to work today," he joked.  
"What do you want, Jacob?" She asked as calmly as she could.  
Walking closer to her, he didn't wipe that smirk off of his face. "I just thought I'd join you on your morning stroll," he paused, "after all, it's a lovely day for it," he laughed.  
Right that was it, she had had enough of his childish humour.  
"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not in the mood for joking around," she exhaled. "I have a job to get to, and unless I'm mistaken, so do you. And if you want to keep hold of it, I suggest you make your way to the hospital right now," she added, failing to keep her calm and raising her voice.  
Jacob rubbed his forehead nevously and turned his gaze to the ground as though he were a young boy that had just been scolded by his teacher. He didn't intend to make her so angry. He felt like an idiot. The reason he joked and turned serious situations into funny ones was because he too, was nervous. Despite the fact that they had practically been living together before, he felt like he didn't know her at all sometimes and he certainly didn't know how to act around her. He knew that he had built a fearless facade around himself but the truth was, when it came to Connie, jokes were all he had left to prevent him from revealing the fear and loneliness inside of him to her.  
"Look," he said, this time in a more serious tone, "I have another helmet on the back of the bike. It's yours if you want it," he offered.  
She thought about it for a moment, but the thought of being that close to him made her turn down his offer. She could hardly have a conversation with him or be in the same room as him, so having to sit that close to him with her arms around his body was out of the question. She couldn't risk it.  
"I think I'll walk, thank you. It isn't that far. You should go now," she replied coldly before turning around and taking a couple of steps. Although the offer was tempting, she just wished he would allow her to forget about him instead of popping up every two minutes to save the day.  
"Connie, wait," he said, jogging after her.  
His hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn around.  
"Jacob, I-"  
"Get on the bike, Connie. You and I both know that you want to," he persude. "Besides, don't you have a meeting to get to?"  
She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Just this once," she told him.  
Smiling and shaking his head, he made his way back over to the bike.  
"Hold on," he said before turning the engine back on.  
She reluctantly obeyed and gently placed her hands on his waist.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Jacob teased as Holby came into eye-shot.  
Wasn't so bad? She thought. It was torture. Knowing how close he was, knowing that her hands were around his waist and that there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to feel anything for him but the fact was, she did. Her feelings hadn't simply vanished when she had told him it was over, worst luck. She had just buried them... But today, somehow, Jacob had managed to dig them all up again, probabaly without even knowing he was doing it. She closed her eyes - just for a second - to take in the smell of his aftershave and to feel the warmth of his body beneath her hands. She knew that she was allowing herself to become too close to him again, so she cleared her mind and opened her eyes. Just as she did, she saw a little girl escape her mother on the pavement and realised in a split second what was about to happen.  
"Jacob!" She shouted. "Look out!"  
Jacob saw the young girl in the road and slammed the breaks on as hard as he possibly could.  
Now everything was silent, all Jacob could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat thumping against his chest - faster than he had ever felt it before - and the brief sound of Connie shouting or even screaming behind him as they seemed to skid in slow motion across the street.  
Connie gripped hold of Jacob as everything around them seemed to become blurred. As a surgeon, Connie knew just about everything there was to know about saving lives, but the one thing she didn't know - and that she had often wondered about - was if a person's life actually flashed before their eyes before they died. All she knew was that two things filled her mind at that very moment, or rather, two people: Grace and Jacob. Despite the fact that Grace had lived away for so long and had not really bonded with Connie, her daughter was her world. She had given up the man that she might possibly love for Grace! She would have done anything for her and at that very moment, she hated herself for not having spent enough time with her.  
But then she realised that the second person that occupied her mind was sitting right in front of her, trying his best to get the bike under control. There was still a chance, she thought. Jacob had never let her down before; she trusted him. In fact, he was the one person she would trust with her life and she knew, there and then that he wouldn't let the worst happen to either of them.  
Just then, her head flew back and she felt herself slipping. She couldn't feel Jacob anymore and she was falling. Suddenly, she was surrounded by complete darkness.

* * *

 **So there it is, the first chapter. I know I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger but I had to leave you wanting more. I hope you want more anyway! Please let me know in the reviews if you enjoyed the story, if there are points I can improve on, if you have any advice... and please let me know if you would like to read the next chapter.  
I really do hope you enjoyed it. Casualty is something that I have loved for years and I just hope that I have done it justice. I tried not to go OOC with the characters as I like them just the way they are and I wouldn't want to change them.  
Ok, so that's all. Please don't hesitate to follow or favourite if you don't want to miss the next chapters. I'm on summer holiday now so I will have plently time for writing and you can expect a lot more from Connie and Jacob.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Ok, so as promised, here is the second chapter to this story. I really hope I have captured the characters properly and that you won't be disappointed. As long as you enjoy reading it, I'm happy.**

* * *

As Jacob slowly opened his eyes, all he could see was a bright light getting closer and closer. He put a hand up to block out the light when he heard a voice.  
"Alright mate?"  
That was the moment he realised he was still in the land of the living, unless Iain had joined him in heaven.  
Jacob groaned as he attempted to sit up.  
"Woah, slow down," Iain said as he gently lowered Jacob onto his back. He must have been catapulted from the bike when it colided with the barrier in the middle of the road. He was laying about five yards in front of the bike.  
His face mask had been removed from the helmet and he was slowly waking up and becoming aware of what was going on.  
"Does it hurt anywhere, mate?" Iain asked while examining him.  
Jacob lifted his right arm and pointed to the areas that hurt the most.  
"My left arm," he groaned, "and my ribs."  
"What about your back? And your neck?" Iain asked.  
Jacob thought about it for a second, still not fully conscious.  
"My back," he whispered, slightly breathless.  
"Alright. How bad is the back pain on a scale from one to ten?" he asked.  
"Five," he replied.  
"Okay," Iain said, nodding his head. He couldn't be sure because Jacob hadn't been properly examined yet but he seemed to have had a lucky escape. "Can we get a stretcher over here?" he shouted back to the other paramedics.  
Before he knew it, Jacob was being transfered onto the stretcher and carried away.  
As Jacob got nearer to the ambulance, he saw a group of green and yellow jackets all huddled together surrounding something in the corner of his eye. For a second, he looked slightly confused but just then, his head shot up and he remembered.  
"Connie!" He shouted. "Con! Connie!" The three paramedics weren't enough to stop him from thrashing around, trying his best, despite the intense pain, to get to her. How could he have forgotten? Was she still on the ground? Was she alive? "Connie!" He shouted, reaching out for her. But there was no answer.  
"Jacob, calm down!" Iain shouted, rushing to his side. "You've gotta stay still mate," he added sympathetically as he tried to get him to settle down.  
Jacob looked up at Iain, and stared at him for a second. He didn't speak a word but Iain knew what he was asking.  
"She's had a bad fall. You both have," he said, "which is why we need to get you to the ED."  
"I won't leave her, not now," Jacob answered stubbornly.  
Iain looked at him and sighed. "She's in the best hands. There's nothing you can do for her right now apart from go get yourself checked out so that you're okay when she wakes up," Iain pleaded, hoping that he'd do as he said.  
Jacob turned around and had another quick look in Connie's direction but couldn't see anything but paramedics so he then turned to Iain again.  
"You take care of her, and you make sure that she's alright," Jacob said seriously. "If anything happens to her-"  
"Jacob-"  
"No, you listen to me," Jacob persude. "That woman has saved more lives than you can count, including my own. She works her ass off everyday to give her patients their futures back. So you do whatever it takes, do you hear me? You save her," Jacob repeated.  
"We will," Iain promised, putting a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder.

After watching Jacob finally leave, Iain headed over to where Connie was being treated to see if there was anything he could do.  
Although Connie had not been thrown accross the road like Jacob, she hadn't been quite as fortunate as he had. The bike had fallen on top of her and she now had seven hundred pounds of metal on top of her - clearly mutliple fractured - leg.  
She hadn't opened her eyes or moved in the slightest way since the paramedics had arrived.  
As soon as the bike was lifted from her leg, she was gently lifted onto a stretcher and rushed into the back of a second ambulance.  
Jez stayed in the back with her for the short distance to the hospital and finally managed to get her to respond.  
"Mrs. Beauchamp?" He asked, as she subtly moved her fingers and began to open her eyes.  
"Mrs. Beauchamp," he repeated, "can you hear me?"  
But there was still no answer. Her eyes flickered open and shut for the rest of the ride.  
When they arrived, a trolley was already waiting to take her inside, surrounded by a very prepared team.  
Although she couldn't yet speak or even open her eyes fully, Connie was aware of what was going on around her. She could briefly hear one of the paramedics saying something about her leg to one of the doctors. She knew where she was. But she couldn't yet feel any pain.  
The next thing she knew, she was inside and being treated. She could see blurred figures looking down at her but she couldn't quite work out who they were.  
Unbeknown to her, those figures belonged to Charlie, Rita, Robyn and Ethan and despite the fact that this case was of a more personal nature, due to the fact that Connie was a respected colleague and friend, they were doing an excellent job at keeping calm and getting the work done.  
Similar to Jacob's, Connie's injuries seemed fairly superficial but there was no denying that her left leg was in bad shape. Although it looked serious at first glance, Charlie knew that the risk of her losing her leg was low. The weight of the bike had cut off the blood stream to the bottom half of her leg but the team had been able to stabilize it. The blood had began to flow again shortly after the bike had been removed and her leg had almost regained it's natural colour. The blood stains, of course were another matter. A piece of metal had evidentally managed to stick into her calf, causing her to lose quite a bit of blood. The wound was deep and would need stitches, but that said, it didn't worry Charlie. The real concern, was her upper body. She had been wearing a helmet which had without a doubt saved her life but that didn't stop Charlie from worrying about the her head. The impact had been hard enough to damage the back of the helmet and he was worried that she may have internal injuries that weren't immediately visible. He decided there and then to take her for a CT scan.

To everyone's relief, the scan came back clear and there were no signs of internal head injuries. Her breathing was normal and the team were keeping a close eye on her while they waited for a slot in theater to repare her fractured leg.  
As the lead, Charlie had appointed roles to each member of the team. As there was not much else she could do at the moment, Robyn had been told to keep talking to Connie and hopefully get through to her.  
After having talked to Connie for about ten minutes, Robyn noticed some slight movement in Connie's hand.  
"Charlie," the young nurse called out, "I think she's regaining consciousness."  
In a split second, Charlie was by her side.  
"Connie?" He asked, taking hold of her right hand. "If you can hear me, I'd like you to squeeze my hand," he told her.  
He smiled at Robyn when Connie did as she was told. Her grip wasn't very strong but she could hear him, that was the main thing.  
"Connie, do you know where you are?" He asked. He frowned at Robyn as Connie murmured something he couldn't quite make out. Then, she said it again and he realized what she was saying.  
"Jacob," she whispered before opening her eyes and staring up at Charlie's face.  
"Shall I go check on him?" Robyn asked Charlie who responded with a slight nod and smile.  
Having only just regained consciousness, Connie was slowly but surely becoming aware of the situation she was in. As she laid there - strapped up and wearing a head brace - she looked to Charlie for the reassurance that she so desperately needed. Where was Jacob? Was he alive? She remembered the moment the bike began to spin out of controle but that was all, she didn't have any memory of seeing Jacob after that. What had happened to him? The panic and questions she was desperate to ask were clearly visible in her eyes. Her selflessness and her ability to put someone else's life before her own never ceased to amaze Charlie. There she was, laying right in front of him with broken bones and bruises and despite the pain she must have been in, she could only think of Jacob.  
"Robyn will be back with an update on his situation in a minute," he began. "But when he arrived, he was conscious and fully aware of what was going on," he reassured her.  
Connie nodded but the worry on her face didn't seem to disapear.  
"In fact," Charlie continued, feeling the need to reassure her futher, "I heard he has been quite a handful. Apparently he has been bothering Lily to let him see you since he arrived!" He smiled, gently rubbing her arm.  
This time Connie seemed more convinced and let out a small breath of relief.  
Now that she knew Jacob was doing alright, she turned her attention to her own condition. She tried to look down at her body but she couldn't see anything over the head brace.  
"What's the prognostic?" She asked, hoping she wasn't seriously injured. She had a pile of paperwork at home, not to mention a consiberable amount of meetings in the next couple of weeks; she couldn't afford to take any time off.  
"You've had a CT scan which came back clear, there are no obvious internal injuries to the head or neck. You have a mutiple fractured leg that we are waiting to treat and a deep laceration to your calf on the same leg that has been stitched up. Apart from that, I'd say you've had a lucky escape," he replied.  
Connie couldn't help but show her frustration towards her broken leg. It meant that she would have to take a step back for a while but she was also relieved that that seemed to be her most serious injury. She had initially feared the worst.  
"In that case, would you remove this?" She asked, refering to the head brace. "I'd like to be able to see you properly when you're talking to me," she added, seeming quite agitated. She was obviously back to her old self.  
"I don't see why not," he replied, having made sure earlier that her neck and spine were in tact. "Can you feel any pain anywhere else?" He asked as he unstrapped the brace.  
"No, no," she assured him, "I'm fine."  
Good old Connie, Charlie thought. As tough as ever.

"Look, can someone just tell me how she's doing?" Jacob asked yet again as Cal attempted to treat him.  
"If you're refering to Mrs. Beauchamp," Robyn said, overhearing the conversation as she entered the room, "she has regained consciousness and things are looking good," she smiled.  
Just as Connie had done, Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and thanked God that she was alive. He hadn't been able to relax knowing there was a chance she hadn't made it. He would never have been able to forgive himself if - no, he wasn't even going to go there. She was alive and doing well. That's all that mattered.  
"Can I see her?" He asked impatiently.  
Robyn looked at Lily. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Lily replied.  
Jacob looked at her confused.  
"Mmh," Dylan murmured, looking down at Jacob's notes, "I'd have to agree with Doctor Chao, I'm afraid. You're in no state to be moving about."  
"This is madness," Jacob replied, getting more and more annoyed by the minute but trying to keep his cool. "I feel fine. I just want to see her. Even if it's just for a couple of minutes," Jacob begged. "I just want to know she's okay."  
The team looked at each other for a second, wondering what to do.  
"Please," he insisted. "And then I'll come back and I'm all yours."  
"I could bring a wheelchair round?" Robyn suggested.  
Dylan sighed and thought about it for a second.  
"Two minutes," he decided. "Any longer and I'll come for you myself.

After helping him into the wheelchair, Robyn pushed Jacob down the corridor towards Connie's room.  
Connie pushed herself up when she heard Jacob's voice coming from outside. She then looked up at Charlie and then back at the door as Robyn wheeled him in.  
"Jacob," she said, a hint of surprise and relief in her voice as he arrived next to her bed. She wouldn't admit it but she didn't think she had ever been happier or more relieved to see anyone in her life. Thank God he was alright, she thought. She couldn't have beared it if anything had happened to him. It was only at that very moment that she realised how important he actually was to her and she began to question their break-up. For a split second, before Charlie had reassured her, she had thought that she had lost him forever and she had felt sick to her stomach. Now, seeing him alive and well - apart from the obvious superficial injuries - she wondered how she could ever have imagined she might be okay without him. Everyone who knew her knew that she was the most independant woman and that the only person she relied on was herself; she had never needed anyone - she still didn't need anyone but the closest she had ever come to needing someone was with Jacob. He always seemed to bring the best out in her and he had definitely brought some excitement back into her life. She had never felt more wanted, more loved. Had she made a mistake?  
"Connie, I'm so sorry," Jacob said. God it was such a relief to see her there, sitting up and talking to him. When he saw the paramedics surrounding her, he had thought he would never get to see her again, or to talk to her, to laugh with her, to kiss her... He had thought he would never get the chance to tell her how he truely felt. "I never meant for any of this to happen, I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm am so-"  
Connie put her hand on his lip to stop him from talking and Robyn and Charlie took that as their queue to leave.  
"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm okay."  
Jacob swallowed and examined her for a second.  
"Your leg," he said when he noticed the bandages.  
"Will be fine," she finished.  
"I was so worried," Jacob sighed.  
Connie so desperately wanted to scream out that she had been so worried about him, that he was the first person she had thought of when she had woken up, that she had never been so relieved to see someone and most of all, she wanted to tell him something that she hadn't been sure about in the past but that she was sure of now: that she loved him. But there was a voice in her head telling her to keep away from him, that of her daughter, Grace. She was and would always be the most important person in Connie's life. Despite the fact that Jacob wasn't far behind, Grace would always come first, no matter what.  
Instead of telling him how she really felt, she settled for a simple '"I know you were"'.  
"Don't scare me like that again," he added, taking her hand into his and lifting it to his mouth before laying gentle kisses on the back of it.  
Connie closed her eyes and sighed. This really was torture. She was in an impossible situation and didn't know how to get out of it.  
"Jacob... please..." she whispered.  
He stopped kissing her hand and looked up at her.  
"I can't," she began, "I can't do this right now," she told him, not making any sort of eye contact.  
Now Jacob was confused. Had he misread the signals? Had he overtepped the line?  
"Can't what?" He asked.  
Connie looked at him with apologetic eyes.  
"I have Grace to think about," she said nervously, turning her head away.  
"Oh I see," Jacob said, clearly annoyed at the situation. He looked up at her, shook his head and tried his best to wheel himself backwards with only one arm.  
"Jacob, please," she said, "don't make this harder than it already is."  
"I'm the one making it hard?" He asked ironically. "No Connie, you are the one making it harder than it has to be."  
Connie listened to him with a lump in her throat, wishing everything could just be simpler. But the fact remained, it couldn't. This is how it had to be.  
"I have tried," he persude, "I have tried time after time to make things work."  
Jacob was getting more and more frustrated and couldn't stop himself from saying things he knew he would probably regret later. "People warned me about you, you know?"  
"Jacob," she begged. At this point she couldn't controle her emotions or the tears that had begun running down her cheeks.  
Charlie heard raised voices coming from Connie's room and decided to intervene.  
"But I didn't listen," Jacob continued, "I thought there was more to you than what everyone thought," he trailed off. "But I guess, they were right and I was wrong."  
"Enough!" Charlie shouted as he pushed through the double doors. "You've both been involved in a serious accident, you need to rest. You can discuss your personal problems later!" He said, raising his voice. "Jacob," he added, looking over at him, "I think you should leave."  
Jacob looked at Connie and shook his head as Robyn rolled him out.  
"Connie, are you alright?" Charlie asked, his voice friendly and concerned.  
Connie looked at him before lifting a hand to her mouth and breaking down in tears. It was the first time she had properly cried in front of someone and it made her feel weak and vunerable. She didn't like it one bit but her emotions had got the better of her and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Oh Charlie," she whimpered.  
"Come here," he said as he put his arms around her.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and that you are looking forward to a third chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews. I can't tell you how happy I am when I recieve a nice review and so far they have all been lovely - so thank you!**

 **Today is Friday which means tomorrow night is Casualty night, how excited are you all? I hope we get to see some Connie/Jacob scenes... They are definitely the best in my opinion.**

 **Again, please don't hesitate to follow or favourite the story if you don't want to miss the next chapter.**

 **Love to you all, have a great weekend!**


End file.
